Chiken pink chiken
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En esta historia chiken.pink chiken a demás de risas y aventuras les ofrece sentir todo lo que pueden tocar estos personajes pero lo interesante de esta novedosa idea es que podrán sentir lo que siente Sonic y los demás al tener contacto con seres mágico


Chiken.Pink Chiken.

En esta historia chiken.pink chiken a demás de risas y aventuras les ofrece sentir todo lo que pueden tocar estos personajes pero lo interesante de esta novedosa idea es que podrán sentir lo que siente Sonic y los demás al tener contacto con seres mágicos o parecidos al del mundo real.

Todo empieza en el bosque de Angel Island donde se encuentran dos monitos que son hermanos gemelos, esos dos bribones corren muy apresurados como si estuvieran huyendo de algo… o alguien.

Uno de ellos tenía amarrada en su cola una bola de cristal.

-¡Regresen aquí pillos!-gritaba a lo lejos una voz seca y similar al de una vieja.

-¡Dejen esa bola de cristal en donde estaba!-Era una vieja fea con verrugas y arrugas en la cara, una ropa sucia y parchada colores tristes con un gran sombrero puntiagudo. No hace falta más explicación, si, era una bruja. Que iba volando sobre su escoba estirando su mano con la piel verde podrida y sus uñas crecidas y negras.

-¡Asquerosos micos come piojos! ¡Ah!- de su mano que ni loca vuelvo a describir lanzó uno rayos azules que le dio entre los monitos pero gracias a Dios ninguno salió herido pero se llevaron un susto de mama mía, y con una gota en la cabeza cada uno salieron corriendo dejando la bola de cristal caer sobre la tierra ceca pero sin romperse.

La bruja se acercó a la bola. –Si vuelvo a atrapar a alguien robándose mi hermosa bola de cristal… ¡Ah!- con gran enojo disparó de su escoba otro rayo hacia un árbol dejándolo tan asado como para comérselo.- Ya no tendrá con que tomarla.

Un brillo se le apareció a sus ojos azules que es lo único bonito que tiene en su aterrador ser.

Muy lejos del bosque se encontraban dos erizos, uno guiaba al otro con sus manos en su espalda y aqule que era empujado tenía sus ojos tapados con una tela roja.

-Un poco más y ya llegamos.

-¿A dónde me llevas Sonic?-dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.-le contestó y la seguía empujando.

-Es que hace mucho que tengo esta cinta.

-Ten paciencia ya casi entramos.

-¿Entrar? ¿A dónde?

-Si confías en mi no debes preguntar.

-Estabien Sonic, confío en ti.

El erizo sentó a la eriza rosa.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Muy bien ahora puedes quitarte la venda!

Amy se la sacó y muy sorprendida abrió los ojos y sonrió con la boca abierta. Lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos delante de ella gritando al unísono.

-¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Amy!

-¿Hicieron todo esto para…mi?-dijo emocionada.

-Te compramos esto entre todos para ti Amy.-dijo Crema con una gran sonrisa, le entregó con sus débiles manitas un regalo con envoltorio púrpura con un moño verde.

-Muchas gracias amigos.-les dijo a Sonic, Nudillos, Crema, Colas y Sombra que este último no ponía mucho entusiasmo que digamos.

Como decía Amy abrió el paquete sin romperlo y le encantó el obsequio, lo puso en sus manos y miró a sus amigos.

-Es hermoso pero ¿qué es?

-Es collar de la amistad-dijo Colas.-Pero uno muy especial. Ábrelo y verás.

Ese collar dorado tenía forma de corazón. Amy se preguntó por qué tan grande el corazón y cuando abrió el relicario tenía una foto de ella y sus amigos y esta vez el erizo negro sonreía pero con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ustedes son mis mejores amigos los quiero muchooooooo!

-¡Ahora es hora del pastel!

-¡Chiu-chiu!-festejaron Crema y queso.

Ese día fue genial y muy divertido, pero ahora nos vamos a la parte interesante: Para recordarles antes de que sea tarde parte de su isla está en Station Square pero algo de invento mío y a lo largo de la historia tendrán diálogos con humanos de personajes secundarios. Como último juego todos jugaron a las escondidas y Amy tenía que contar por ser la cumpleañera, todos acordaron que solo se esconderían dentro el bosque, no quiero quitarle la gracia al juego pero a continuación diré sus escondites.

Nudillos cavó un agujero entre las grietas de unas piedras y se metió allí.

Sombra el callado del grupo subió al árbol más alto y se posó en una rama aún con los brazos cruzados.

Sonic trepaba unas lianas y decía- ¡Ja! A ver si me encuentran desde aquí arriba ¡Oh! O-o- dijo al darse cuenta de que se trepaba de una víbora verde con ganas de comérselo.

Colas miró en un árbol colas de ardillas colgando de una rama y él decidió mezclarse entre ellas colgando una cola y sostenía otra para no levantar sospechas.

Y por último Crema Y queso se escondieron detrás de una cascada.

-Trata de no moverte Queso.

-Chou.

-16… 17… 18… 19… ¡20! ¡Listos o no allí voy!-Amy comenzó a buscar entre arbustos y plantas pero nadie aún incluso pasó por a bajo de Sombra pasándola de largo.

-Ni siquiera me vio, que tonta.-dijo este.

La eriza casi rendida se detuvo a descansar.

-Este juego es más dócil de lo que pensé ¿Ah?

Alguien estaba a su lado… alguien muy pequeñito… color rosa con dos antenas amarillas claras, alas rosas fuertes y con ojos que matan de ternura.

-¡Oh, qué precioso eres! Pareces un dragón.-Amy quería tocarlo pero el pequeñuelo voló unos centímetros y se posó sobre un cartel y se fue.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto?- La chica sacó del cartel unas lianas con flores secas y lo leyó.

-Bosque mágico.-quedó asombrada.- Nunca oí hablar de él es extraño tampoco la había visto por aquí. Es mas, nunca caminé por este lado del bosque. ¡Oye dragón iré a buscarte!

La niña entró al obscuro bosque mágico y veía toda clase de plantas distintas y pajaritos inimaginables.

-¡Ah! ahí estas.- El dragoncito estaba comiendo una extraña fruta jugosa, volteó su cabecita y se encontró con Amy.

-Eres muy veloz para ser tan pequeño.-lo tomó y lo sostuvo por el aire se sentía como una almohada así que si quiren saber como se siente un dragón bebé vallan por una almohada y sosténgala por el aire. .-Aaaaaaah eres adorable.

El pequeño ponía los ojos llorosos y se largó a llorar.

-¡Ñaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ñaaaa! ¡Ñaaa!

-Hey no te pongas a llorar no te he hecho nada.

-¡Ñaaaaaaaaaa!-Unos grandes animales rosados salieron delante de los ojos de Amy. Si, eran dragones iguales a este ¡Pero más altos más feos con ojos nada adorables uñas largas en sus patas garras amarillas claras babeando y mostrando los colmillos!

-Ggggrrrrrrrr-decían todos, Amy soltó a la suave criatura y la puso en el suelo y miraba a los de su especie con alegría.

-Lo lamento… no sabía que era de usd.-dijo asustada retrocediendo y ellos avanzaban mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Me gustaría quedarme pero debo irme.

Amy dio media vuelta y salió corriendo mientras los dragones la perseguían.

Corrí y corría pero aún la seguían y lo peor era que loa bestias volaban. La desesperada eriza giró hacia su izquierda y pensó una idea para perderlos entonces se escondió entre unas plantas y los dragones se confundían y daban vueltas por el aire, eso hacía que se chocara entre todos y ahí tenían en mente en devolverse el golpe, gracias a eso se fueron lejos de allí.

Amy los vio irse y dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

-Se acabó me alejaré de los dragones hasta que cumpla 24 años. Mejor busco la salida y regreso con mis amigos… pero… ¿Dónde está la salida?- Miró la gran vegetación y empezó a comprender que le tomaría más e una hora salir.

-¡Aaaamyyyy!

-¡Amy!

Sonic y Nudillos la buscaban, el erizo azul observó a Sombra que no se había enterado de nada y solo dormía.

-¡Sombra! ¡Amy se perdió!

-…… ¿Y?

-¡Y! ¡Se fue hace una hora!

- Y ¿Qué tienes contra con la happy hour?

-¡Nada de happy hour y baja de ahí y ayuda a buscarla!

-Oooooh yo quería la hora feliz.-se quejó este vago y bajó del árbol. Los demás también fueron saliendo de sus escondites al escuchar que llamaban a Amy.

-Tal vez por acá o por acá.- Decía indecisa la chica mirando ambos lados.

-¿Ah? ¿Eso fue un brillo?

La linda eriza siguió con la vista a ese brillo que juró ver. Se metió entre unos pinos y casi tan pinchudos como agujas de cocer ¡Ahora no se pinchen con agujas para saber que se siente un pino ¿eh!

-¡Ja! ¿quién dejaría una bola de cristal aquí?-preguntó retóricamente. Se acercó a unas piedras donde se encontraba esa hermosa bola de cristal, trepó las picudas rocas y bajó la bola con hecha.

-Es muy bonita pero no tanto como mi collar.-dijo superficialmente, aquel collar lo tenía alrededor de su cuello. Dentro de aquel cristal tan fino había una espesa nube de humo que daba vueltas a dentro de ella.

Miraba la niebla con los ojos bien abiertos como atrapara su atención.

-¡¡¿Quién está ahí!

La eriza se asustó con esa horrible voz, miraba para todos lados pero nadie había.

-¿Quié…Quién dijo eso?- En un momento nadie respondió.

-¡¡Tocaste mi bola de cristal! ¡¡¡Nadie toca mi preciosa bola!

La bruja se mostró delante de Amy y ella gritó.

-¡La… la… la bruja de Blair!

-¡No tonta! ¡The Blair Wich es una bruja de otro bosque a demás es de una película!

-Ah, ¡Una bruja!

-¡Tocaste mi bola de cristal por eso sufrirás las consecuencias! ¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué te pasa? Es decir ¿por qué debo sufrir las consecuencias?

-Bueno es que…

-Y ¿por qué se encuentra una bola de cristal aquí? ¡Este no es lugar para una bola de cristal!

-Es que yo...-la bruja estaba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Que tal si se rompe! ¿Eh? ¿Crees que el que la rompió pagará?

-Pero… pero…

-Y ¿si la rompes tú? ¿Tienes que auto castigarte? Y ¡Ese no es lugar para una bola de cristal! ¿¡Por qué crees que es de cristal? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que podrás repararlo? ¡A si claro con magia se puede todo igual quién te acusará os demás tienen derecho a que los perdones! ¡¡¡Una verdadera Bruja prepara bien las cosas antes de hacerlas!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueno bueno bueno! ¡No tengo por qué decirte lo que hago o no yo soy la que manda en este bosque! ¡Y de aquí no te vas tocaste mi bola sin permiso! ¡¡sufrirás las consecuencias!- La bruja lebantó su escoba su temperamento debió ser fuerte porque había mucho viento que hacía que Amy no pudiera ver.

-¡Convoco este hechizo de castigo por tocar mi bola de cristal!- Se escuchó más fuerte el viento.

-¡Arac meron yodo linyus lafre retiwec sairooooooooooq!- Le lanzó un rayo verde del mango de su escoba.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Es Amy!-dijo Sonic al escuchar su inconfundible grito.

-Viene de por allá.-dijo Sobra con su sombría voz. Todos salieron corriendo hacia donde aún se escuchaba el eco de la chica.

-Bosque Mágico. Es broma ¿cierto?- dijo Sombra a los demás después de leer el cartel.

-Hay que entrar.-dijo Sonic y entraron corriendo. La bruja que maldijo a Amy volaba por el cielo con su escoba riendo como loca.

-¡Es una bruja!- dijo Crema apuntando al cielo.

-¡Llegaron tarde su amiga ya fue hechizada! ¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- y así hasta que se fue.

-¡Amy debe estar por allá!-dijo Nudillos y corrieron.

-¿Qué le pudo hacer esa bruja?-preguntó Colas preocupado.

-¡¿Amy! ¡Amy! ¿¡Estas aquí?-decía Sonic buscando entre las plantas.

Llegaron al mismo lugar donde estuvo por primera última vez la chica que buscaban. Y cuando la vieron si es que era ella quedaron con la boca abierta con los ojos bien abiertos y estupefacto sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, sin poder hablar. Sonic le preguntó a Sombra.- So- Sombra ¿Es esa Amy?

-N-n-n – no puede ser ella.

-Si, si lo es, tiene su collar de cumpleaños.

Lo que veían a lo lejos era una pequeña, simple y rosada gallina. De ojos pequeños y redondos de color negro. Ella picoteaba el piso y decía.

-Pua pua.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Sombra con las manos en la cabeza mirando al cielo.

-¡Calma Sombra encontraremos la forma de volver a Amy como antes! Y eso va para todos.

-Debe a ver una forma de volver a hacerla normal, pero ¿Cómo?- Dijo Colas con dos dedos en su mentón.

-¿Cuándo fue ella normal?-dijo el erizo antipático.

-¡Erizo descarado! ¿¡Esto te importa o no?- le gritó Nudillos y este solo sonreía sin importarle nada.

-Yo se.- Todo se dieron vuelta al escuchar la vocecita de Crema.- A Amy la hechizó una bruja ¿cierto?

-Cierto.-dijeron todos.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es prepara un antídoto para deshacer el hechizo.

-El infante tiene razón.-dijo Sombra cruzado de brazos.

-¡Yo no soy ningún elefante!-le chilló la coneja.

-¡Creo saber como prepara uno!-dijo Colas.

-Bien solo déjenme ir por Amy. ¿Eh?

Cuando voltearon a verla ya no estaba.

-¿Y la gallina turuleca?- dijo Sombra.

-No debió irse muy lejos separémonos.- dijo Nudillos.

-¡No! ¡Podríamos volvernos a perder!- dijo Sonic.

Buscaron por debajo de las plantas, por arriba de los árboles, cerca de un río hasta que no se imaginan cómo la encontraron, verán, Sombra iba caminado mirando de un lado a otro hasta que…

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sonic.

-Más bien qué encontré Amy, pasó por aquí sin duda.-le dijo mostrando la suela de su zapato llena de estiércol de animal.

-Entonces no está lejos vamos.

-Si ya voy- decía limpiándose la suela con el césped.-Gallina cochina, ¡Hey! ¡Sonic! ¿¡A qué no adivinas la rima que me inventé?

Y corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron al fin del bosque.

-¿La ciudad? Este bosque siempre estuvo aquí en la ciudad ¿y nunca me di cuenta?

-Basta de charla Sonic si Amy está acá hay más peligro.

Los dos erizos héroes corrían a gran velocidad buscando a esa gallinita.

-Sombra ¿crees que le halla pasado algo malo?

-De lo único que debemos preocuparnos son de tres cosas los autos y los perros.

-Y ¿la tercera?

-Que no la vean Gerda y Berda.

EXPLICACIÓN: Gerda y Berda son dos ancianitas hermanas, siempre quisieron sacar a Sonic y sus amigos de Station Square por sus diferencias por eso Sonic y Sombra le tienen bronca.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo el erizo azul.

-¡Tras ella!

La gallina de Amy… digo la gallina Amy estaba paseando por un terreno baldío sucio pero con desperdicios deliciosos como lechugas y tomates podridos de una verdulería cercana.

-Gallina tonta, tonta Amy ¿Quién te dio permiso para irte a la ciudad?- adivinen cuál erizo dijo eso.

-Pua pua. –dijo ella.

-Es rápida para ser una gallina.-dijo Sonic. Sombra tomó a Amy.

-Será mejor irnos rápido ya sabes quiénes se pasean por acá todos los días.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?- dijo una vieja mujer con otra al lado tomada de su brazo, las dos con abrigos rosa y verde pálido, con anteojos y muy arrugadas, usaban sombreros con los mismos colores que sus abrigos, una iba con bastón.

-Sombra se asusto tanto que escondió automáticamente la gallina atrás de su espalda.

-Sombra y Sonic, jem, ¿Qué hacen dos erizos como ustedes en un lugar como este?

-Si ¿No deberían estar salvando el mundo?- dijo la otra.

Oh no de nuevo-murmuró Sombra.- ¡Gerda, Berda hola!- fingió alegría.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto Sombra soy vieja pero no tanta! ¡Muéstrame tus manos!- dijo Gerda.

- Y ¿por qué?

-¡Porque debes respetar a tus mayores!- dijo Berda.

-Siempre la misma historia.- Él trataba de que la gallina no se le fuera de las manos y esta intentaba escapar.

-Les juro que no tengo ¡Auch!

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Berda.

Amy le arañó accidentalmente con su pata.

-Nada.

-¿Me mostrarás lo que tienes ahí?

-No.

-¡Sonic tu amigo no quiere colaborar se buen chico y dime qué es lo que esconde allí!

-¡Él no esconde nada!

-Gerda y Berda deben creer más a la gente cuando les dice la verdad- les decía Sombra y esas viejitas lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

-Yo – no – escondo – nada.-La gallina salió de los brazos de Sombra, caminó hasta su lado y saltó para apoyarse sobre sus brazos delante de todos. Y volviendo con ellos.

-………………………………………………………………………………. ¿Es eso una gallina rosa?- dijo al vieja señalándola.

-¡Oh no, nos atraparon!

-Sombra ¿Qué haces?

-Sígueme la corriente ¿Quieres?- le dijo entre dientes.-Ok Ok ya no podemos guardar más el secreto.- fingía desdicha o algo así.

-Bueno ahora cuéntanos qué pasa aquí y ¿Qué es eso?

-Gerda y Berda lo que les diremos ahora es súper secreto no deben contárselo a nadie.

-Eso lo veremos luego erizo.- dijo mirándolo con odio y este erizo negro inspiró y exaló aire.

-Sonic y yo trabajamos en una organización secreta de animales.

-¿¿¿Qué?-dijo el erizo.

-¿¿¿Qué?-dijeron las dos.

-Sombra ¿qué te pasa? ¿De qué estás hablando? - le susurró.

-Tranquilo todo está bajo control. Es que… Mi amigo y yo le estamos haciendo como un favor, cuidamos a esta pequeña. –dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Có-có.

-Se no escapó pero ahora todo está bien.- dijo Sonic sonriendo falsamente y con los ojos serrados.

Las dos viejas los miraban con el seño fruncido.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué clase de pollo es?- preguntó Berda.

-Es… es…. Diles Sombra.

-Es un…. Pollo… ¡Tai!

-¿Tai?

-¡Si! De Tailandia es importado. Proviene de una granja.

-¿No dijiste que era de una organización?- dijo Gerda sospechando.

-Es un pollo de una organización de granjas… -sonrió.-… Tailandés.

-¿Rosa?

-Los pollos Tai son muy exóticos.

-Có có có có có.

-y ¿Espera que crea todo eso?

-Es la verdad.- dijo Sonic

……………………………… Esta bien pero váyanse rápido de aquí antes que sospeche más de ustedes.- los amenazó.

-Si adios.

-Adios

Se fueron a toda velocidad por la cera pero al pasar por una camioneta volvieron a tras y saludaron a su amigo que estaba dentro de ella.

-Hola Ernie.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola amigos ¿Qué se traen entere manos?

Ernie es un tipo como de 30 años cabello largo hasta el cuello, usa una gorra verde como su jardinero. (Clase de ropa) Habla lento como un granjero pero con es el más rápido con su camioneta.

-Esto ja, es solo un pollo de Tailandia de una granja bien organizada con color exótico.-dijo Sonic.

-Oh, ¡Genial!

-¿Ves? A Ernie no le importa.-dijo Sombra.

-Nos gustaría seguir hablando Ernie pero debemos irnos.

-Esta bien Sonic tengan cuidado.- Y se fueron corriendo- Que erizos tan agradables, zzzzzzzzzzz- y él se puso a dormir.

Estos dos embromados llegaron a la casa de ellos y Colas (Viven en la misma casa) y le explicaron a los demás su tardanza.

-Cuiden a Amy que yo iré por un libro.-dijo Colas-

-¡Como dije Amy volverá a ser la misma con un hechizo! – Llegó Crema vestida de hada madrina y con una barita mágica con forma de estrella. Sonic, Sombra y Nudillos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eeeh Crema…-dijo Sonic. Ella se acercó a la gallina que estaba parada sobre una mesa.

-¡A ver Amy prepárate!- agitó su barita.-Amy se metió en un gran embrollo, ahora que deje de ser pollo.- le puso la varita en la cabeza y espió con un ojo.

-¿¡Por qué no cambia?

-Despierta Crema Amy necesita un antídoto, no una niña con un cono en la cabeza y un palo de plástico con brillantina pegada.

-¡¡¡Ya destruiste mi fantasía!-gritó Crema con ojos llorosos.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré!- Colas vino hacia ellos con un libro que sacó de un estante polvoriento, lo puso sobre la mesa en la que estaba parada la gallina y sopló la suciedad del libro. En la tapa decía hechizos para reconvertir animales en personas.

-Bueno ¿qué busco?- dijo el zorro abriendo el libro.

-Pollo de Tailandia de una granja bien organizada de color exótico.

-¡Sombra por favor!- lo chilló Sonic - ¡No puede aparecer así en un libro algo que inventaste hace 5 minutos!

-¡Miren esto! Pollo Tai o de Tailandia de una granja bien organizada de color exótico.-dijo Colas impresionado al leer eso en el libro.

-Eso un pollo de… ¿¿¿Qué?- Sonic se acercó al libro y eso decía.

-Sombra tienes razón… ¿Tiene razón Sombra?- dijo Sonic sin poder creerlo.

-¿Y qué dice qué dice?- dijo Crema.

-Creo que no deberías meterte en esto Crema es peligroso.-dijo Colas.

-Pero…

-Si Crema tu mamá debe estar preocupada.-dijo Nudillos.-Te llevaré con ella.

-Ooooh- se lamentó preocupada y Nudillos se la llevó de la mano y salieron por la puerta trasera.

-Y ¿Qué dice Colas?- le preguntó Sombra.

-Para que Amy…

-¡Pua pua!- la miraron un momento y el zorrito siguió leyendo.

-Para que la persona convertida en un pollo Tai vuelva a ser como antes se debe recolectar todo lo de esta lista, prepararlo para el pollo Tai que tiene ahí dárselo de comida, una vez que la coma se le dará la gana de poner un huevo y ese huevo al abrirlo saldrá un polvo con el cual volverá a ser normal.

-Bueno que tan difícil puede ser.-dijo Sombra.

-Muy difícil, esto no se encuentra en un supermercado ¿saben?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó su amigo azul.

-Porque la mayoría tiene que ver con criaturas mágicas.

Continuará…

¿Saben? Un día me detuve a pensar en un personaje ¿Qué opinan sobre un hamster llamado Chipi y de apodo Chip? Bueno lo tuve que terminar acá porque segura se estaban aburriendo yo siempre pienso cosas cortas para que no se aburran. Ya comencieron a miamiga de que Sombra y Sonic sean novios pero yo se por qué, alguna vez habrán pensado que linda es la pareja de Amy y Sombra o Rouge y Sombra o en este caso Sonic y Sombra.

Pues yo tengo una respuesta coherente para ello. Todos sabemos que el negro combina con todo, como el rosa (Amy) el blanco (Rouge) y el azul (Sonic) o rojo.

Quizás a las chicas les guste los dos personajes masculinos Sombra y Sonic y como los quieren tanto no se deciden por quién y los juntan como uno.

A los que no les gusta Amy yo los entiendo, tiene una voz chillona de la gran siete, una actitud insoportable pero pónganse en el lugar de ella. ¿Les gustaría a caso? Yo la veo linda a excepción de su voz, pero piensen esto a lo mejor en japonés o en inglés su voz es mejor, traducida está mal. Lo se. Si siguen poniendo parejas de los mismos sexos voy a empezar a pensar que son medios raritos. Y si lo hacen que tenga un final lindo nada sarpado………..

Me siento como una psicóloga. Seguro en sus casas deben pensar que esta se valla a la miércole.

Bueno me despido pero no para siempre tengo muchas ideas. Chau …¡Ay! Casi digo mi nombre. P.C.

-

-


End file.
